Of bikinis, pools and vacations
by StrawberrySab
Summary: The scarcity of hot A/W fictions lately is embarassing. Here's my humble tribute to raise the level :D Set some months into their affair. One-shot. Warning: it has its good reasons for being rated M.


_**This is dedicated to my crazy Josie, who mentioned bikini pictures during a funny conversation, inspiring me to write **__**a**__** hot A/W moment. Read, enjoy, and if by the end you'll still be alive and totally conscious, don't forget to review :P**_

* * *

In three days she would be comfortably sitting by a swimming pool, sipping margarita, enjoying the warm weather of a Miami resort with her kids. She still couldn't believe that she was having her first decent holiday in four years. Actually, it was the first holiday at all, decent or not. She was tired - _both physically and emotionally, _after investing the last five months on a very hard case. Will had agreed to give her two weeks off, although she was pretty sure they'd both end up missing each other on the very first day.

Now, going through her wardrobe, she was making sure she didn't forget anything. She spotted a creamy box laid on a higher shelf with the tag "Summer" that remained untouched ever since they moved in three years before. She slowly opened it, revealing bikinis, goggles, flip-flops and a couple of beach robes. Her eye was caught by some kind of cold glitter. She recognized the small sequins bordering -_ her silver bikini_. She couldn't even remember the last time she wore it and wondered if it still fitted her, in style more than in size, because if she had to be honest with herself, it wasn't like she could complain about her own figure.

Her cell phone rang. She picked it up, not taking the gaze away from the box. "Hello," she said in a very bright tone. One could really tell she was anxiously waiting to leave.

"Packing bikinis?" Will's comment came right on cue.

Alicia held back a laugh. "About to try them on, actually," she informed him teasingly. "I could do with some advice as to which ones fit the best," she joked.

"You know I'm always willing to help," he replied, playing along with her line of thoughts. "I'm a good advisor," he concluded, getting a laugh out of her.

"_Mom!_" Grace's voice calling out to her from her own room brought her back to the main point: prepare the _damn_ baggage.

"I gotta go," she said on the phone, letting out a small sigh.

"Am I gonna see you? Before you leave, I mean…" he asked, his tone softer. Alicia could hear a hint of nostalgia in his voice. She hadn't left yet and he was already missing her. She smiled to herself.

"Of course you are… You didn't really think I'd leave for two weeks without a proper goodbye, did you?" she said, her voice low, just in case Grace decided to step into her room. "Tomorrow at the usual time?" she whispered.

"Tomorrow at the usual time," Will repeated, not hiding a certain excitement.

* * *

Will knocked on her door twice. Something he had been doing many times the last couple of months. The first few times the excitement was mixed with doubt and anxiety. Over the last couple of months his knocking had become more decided and confident, reflecting his different approach to their relationship: maybe still not defined but certainly more lighthearted. _Hell,_ they were having a lot of fun together.

He heard some soft and hurried steps nearing and his heart jumped a little as the door opened in front of him and Alicia appeared with a warm smile and a very provocative gray dress. He wondered if he'd ever manage to get used to her stunning, breathtaking and so natural beauty. "Hey." It was all he managed to say, suddenly at lack for words.

"Hey," she replied with a slightly faltering voice.

Will found it curious and exciting. Since their first encounter in the Presidential Suit, Alicia barely showed signs of anxiety, except maybe the first times, during that fragile stage of getting to know each other's bodies, desires, limits (_few, but there were those as well_) and pleasures. But tonight, he noticed some anxiety in her voice, in the way she hesitantly stepped aside to let him in. What was she up to?

He stepped a few steps inside her apartment, like he always did, letting her guide him inside. They usually rushed right into the bedroom, unceremoniously, without beating around the bush, certainly unwilling to waste precious minutes talking – that was something they could easily manage to do during the working hours. At most, they would share a glass of wine to help loosen up and create the moods if they had a particularly tough day.

This time there was something different, probably deriving by the upcoming distance. Two weeks, it was only fourteen days. He was man enough to resist fourteen days without her, wasn't he?

Alicia stood there, in the middle of the living room, a soft and pleased smile on her face. With a finger, she silently invited him closer. _Who was him not to obey_? He stopped few inches away, letting her close the distance with a soft kiss.

"I'm already missing you," he whispered softly in her ear, pulling her closer, holding her tight. He didn't want her to leave, he couldn't spend a single day without at least seeing her walk by his office, let alone spending two whole very long weeks knowing she was miles away. It made him ache a little, because after all, they had been distant for years before, deep into living their own lives.

Alicia's hands gently covered his cheeks, she smiled softly, probably holding back that she was feeling the same. Would they ever get the chance of enjoying a nice and relaxing holiday together, only the two of them? He found himself fantasizing about waking up beside her in some exotic place and thought it probably would be one of the best feelings he could ever dream to feel.

"I know," she whispered back, "and I promise I'll do my best to make the distance less… distant," she smiled.

"You know what's worse?" He asked her softly. He looked to her, meeting her amused smile. "Not being there to watch you swim in some hot and very scantly bikini," he whispered in a provocative tone, placing a passionate kiss on her neck. The feeling of her shiver under his kiss was damn exciting and he resisted the urge to taking her dress off, right there.

"Who says you won't?" she whispered teasingly.

Who said he wouldn't? Ok. This sounded both confusing and very tempting. Since he was pretty sure that the holiday was open to the family members only, she was definitely up to something but he still couldn't say what. Until he saw her slightly move a strap of her dress aside revealing… he smiled at the realization that she wasn't wearing underwear, as he recognized the typical synthetic fabrics of swimsuits.

"I couldn't find sand and sea water with so short notice, so we'll have to content ourselves with the whirlpool bath," she said softly, a hint of pride in her voice – she sure managed to surprise him, for the millionth time, he would say.

His psychological strength and his already limited ability to resist the temptations made him give in completely. With no further words, he gently – well, maybe not so gently – pushed her toward the bathroom.

The half-light, the candles and the scent, he couldn't tell where it was from but it smelt like sea. The tube was already filled with bursting bubbles. As he looked back at her, he could read the plain satisfaction, pride and excitement in her sparkling eyes, which suggestively reflected the flickering light of the candles. She was beautiful, and still completely dressed, he realized. It was something he needed to fix immediately.

He reached for the zip on the back of her dress and gently pulled it down, letting it fall down on to the floor. He had to summon all his strength to hold back sighing deeply at the sight of her body, covered only with a silver bikini that really left little room to imagination. The triangles were bordered by a row of little sequins, glittering in the semi dark.

"Are you going to bath completely dressed?" She joked, pointing at his still untouched suit, as she teasingly slipped his tie through her hands and started to unbind it. Meeting her full and soft lips in a deep, devouring kiss, he quickly undressed.

* * *

Alicia let herself sink into the tepid bubbling water under Will's still enraptured gaze. It was indisputable that she was right on target and this was a night he wasn't going to forget anytime soon.

She invited him to join her, by taking his hand. As he slid in, their bodies adjusted, nuzzling up against each other, and Alicia let herself loosen up in his tight embrace. The combined feeling of the contact with Will's naked body – not to mention his very perceptible erection - and the sweet rippling of the water was at the same time relaxing for the nerves and exciting for her senses.

As he slowly, gently caressed her arms, she slightly tilted her head to one side, both resting against his shoulder and giving him better access to her neck. She shivered as he started placing soft trails of kisses on her neck, slowly moving back till he reached the bikini knot behind. She could feel him gently taking a strip between his teeth, pulling till the knot was untied and the bra fell down, exposing her breasts. Alicia slightly moved forward so Will could reach and untie the second knot behind her back, letting the bra fall unnoticed into the water. She felt shivers running down her spine as he slightly brushed her skin and realized it was time to stop the teasing and begin the real play.

She gently took his right hand and guided it down between her legs, both their hands now resting above what was still left of her bikini. She knew that she didn't need to go any further than that, Will was adult and confident enough to know what he was supposed to do next. Sure enough, she felt his hand move, sliding under her panties. He didn't bother teasing any more, he went straight to the point, sliding one finger inside of her. Her body arched unconsciously under his touch, pressing more against his hand. She needed to release the pressure, now.

Gently pulling out of his embrace, she turned to face him, adjusting her body on top of his. His eyes were reflecting her own need, so bright and lost at the same time, as he gently untied the knots, removing the panties. She took him in her hands, driving his strong erection inside of herself, letting the rippling water accompany the motion as they both started to move, slowly at first, searching for the right pace. When they managed to synchronize the thrusts, she let her body rest on him, placing soft kisses on his chest. Will's deep, low thrusts and the sweet rocking of the water were one of the best sensations she could ever feel. She was pretty sure that no holiday in the world could top such intimate moment.

* * *

Sitting at his desk, deep into signing papers, Will looked up upon hearing a slight knock at the door.

"Hey, Kalinda, come in," he said.

"Hey," Kalinda replied sounding in a hurry. "I emailed you the evidences of the Rodney/Graham case, did you checked them?"

He realized that he still haven't checked his mailbox that morning and quickly opened the laptop. "Sorry, I still didn't, you got five minutes?" He asked, hoping she could wait so that they could go through it together.

"Sure," she replied, as she took a seat in front of him. "So, how's Alicia doing?" Her question, thrown as casual, wasn't actually casual at all.

Will gave her a quick look before returning the attention to the laptop. "She's on holiday, I guess it's safe to say she's fine," he replied with a fake neglect. Of course he knew she was fine, she had texted him the previous night.

Scrolling through the 49 unread emails, he searched for Kalinda's name. His eye was caught by a familiar and unexpected name. _Alicia_.

Safe from Kalinda's eyes, who was sitting on the other side of the desk, he clicked on it.

"_Missing you. Miami is hot!_" It was all the message said. There was an attachment… a jpg image, he noticed. Excited and eager to see what she was possibly emailing him, he opened the link.

"Is the evidence that funny?" Kalinda asked. He didn't even realize that he was smiling.

Alicia had sent him a picture of her, sipping margarita by the pool, dressed only in her silver bikini.

Yes, she was certainly doing fine. _Missing you too_, he thought.


End file.
